The mobile terminal not only offers convenience for user in life, but also brings risk of leaking personal information.
For example, the mobile terminal has a photo album, chatting records or other personal information stored therein. Besides, the mobile terminal has a mobile payment application which typically has a virtual wallet or binds with a bank card of the user. When the mobile terminal is operated by a user other than the owner of the mobile terminal, the user can look through the chatting records, the photo album in the mobile terminal, or even can purchase and pay for something using the mobile payment application, which poses a threat to security of personal information and property security of the owner.
In order to ensure the security of personal information in the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal can be provided with a facial recognition function. However, the facial recognition has disadvantage of slow speed, such that how to improve the speed of facial recognition has become an urgent problem to be solved.